A saga de Loki
by Kurt de Corona Boreal
Summary: Depois da batalha contra Poseidon, Athena e seus cavaleiros estavam em paz... mas por quanto tempo ?


**PRÓLOGO**

De dentro de uma caverna escura e fria, no país de Asgard, no extremo norte da Europa, uma energia é liberada iluminando o interior da caverna por alguns segundos. Lá dentro ele se levanta, olha para as paredes e começa a ler as antigas runas que ele mesmo escreveu durante o tempo em que esteve preso. Ele lia:

"O Ragnarok não virá sem sinais. Esse tempo será marcado por guerras devastadoras. Então, o "inverno dos invernos", Fimbulvetr, estabelecer-se-á. Isto será o começo do fim. O sol e à lua se apagarão. O grande lobo Fenrir livrar-se-á das correntes e causará enorme destruição. A serpente Jormungand começará a contorcer-se, causando maremotos e ela então virá para a terra. Hell saírá dos confins do inferno reclamar as almas dos fracos, velhos e crianças. Os gigantes levantar-se-ão. Forças opostas irão se enfrentar. A terra arderá em um inferno que irá consumir deuses e homens e depois afundará no oceano. Isto será o fim. O fim dos tempos, o Ragnarok."

- Odin. Athena. Vocês pagarão... vocês pagarão.

A batalha contra Poseidon tinha sido difícil, mas Athena tinha vencido mais uma vez. A Terra finalmente ficará em paz. Mas... por quanto tempo ?

**Saga de Loki**

**Parte 1**

**_Asgard, 1ª noite após a batalha contra Poseidon._**

Um belo jovem montado em seu cavalo corre pela tempestade de neve. Ele não enxerga quase nada, mas confia no seu senso de direção:

– Preciso chegar até Hilda.

Ele chega à frente de uma caverna. Desce do cavalo e parece estar perdido, seu senso o traiu. Ele tenta se orientar, mas não consegue achar nenhum ponto de referencia. De repente algo assusta o seu cavalo, que sai correndo, sem que o jovem varão possa fazer nada. Ele se vira e vê um vulto na caverna que diz :

– Baldor, eu estava esperando por você !

– Quem é você ? Como sabe meu ...AHHHHH...

**_Asgard, 1ª noite após a batalha contra Poseidon_**

Hilda está descansando em sua cama. Ela havia sido controlada pelo anel de Nibelungos, fazendo os guerreiros deuses de Odin atacarem Athena e seus cavaleiros. Ela ainda se culpa por ter feito os guerreiros deuses lutarem.

Ela ouve o relógio bater meia-noite.

Um grande vulto entra pela janela, vestido com um manto branco de pele que cobre o corpo todo, inclusive o rosto.

– Quem é você ?

A figura responde:

– Sou aquele que cumprirá a profecia. Sou o início do fim – ela levanta as mãos e começa a nevar dentro do quarto. A neve encobre a cama de Hilda e a transforma em uma estátua de gelo. A macabra figura se aproxima e com um toque derruba a estátua fazendo ficar em pedaços. Hilda acorda de súbito :

"Que pressentimento horrível !" – pensava Hilda enquanto olhava pela janela. A estrela Polaris estava com um brilho fraco e opaco. Hilda olhava para a estrela quando de repente uma estrela cadente passa perto da Polaris.

Hilda se levanta.

Ela nem havia notado que sua irmã, Flea, estava do seu lado:

– Hilda, você está bem ?

– Flea... preciso de um favor seu. Preciso que você traga Athena aqui.

– O que ?

**_Japão, Mansão Kido 1ª noite após a batalha contra Poseidon_**

Saori, Seiya, Shun e Hyoga estão no Hall, conversando amigavelmente, porque finalmente a Terra estava em paz. Mesmo com todos os ferimentos da batalha, eles estavam felizes.Hyoga está com um tampão no olho direito, por causa da luta contra Isack.

– Muito obrigada mais uma vez. Desculpem se eu for direta, mas eu estou muito cansada, assim como vocês também devem estar, e precisamos descansar. Na mansão tem quartos para todos. Fiquem a vontade.

– Obrigado Saori, mas eu prefiro ir para minha casa, no cais. – diz Seiya.

Shun logo avisa que ia ficar. Hyoga também:

– Se você não se importar, Saori, também vou ficar.

– Claro que não, Hyoga. Pode ficar. Alias, gostaria que todos ficassem, por favor. – dizia a deusa enquanto olhava para Seiya, que acena com a cabeça em sinal afirmativo.

Ao subir as escadas, Shun pergunta a Seiya sobre Shiryu.

– A essa hora ele já deve estar meditando com o velho mestre. – respondeu o cavaleiro de pégasus.

**_China. Cinco picos antigos 1ª noite após a batalha contra Poseidon_**

Chove nos cinco picos, mas é como se o tempo não importasse, pois Shiryu e o velho mestre meditavam tão profundamente que o cosmo fluía entre os dois. Shiryu, mais uma vez, tem uma faixa nos olhos, por causa da luta contra Krisaor.

A concentração é quebrada quando o mestre abre os olhos.

"Válkirias ! Deve estar acontecendo algum problema em Asgard."

– Mestre ? Está tudo bem ?

– Shiryu, você precisa...

O mestre não terminou a sua frase porque foi interrompido por um vulto escondidos nas sombras :

– ... voltar a Asgard.

– Quem está aí ? – perguntou Shiryu

– Sou eu... – e enquanto saia das sombras continuava - ...Flea.

– Flea ? Mas o que você está fazendo aqui ?

– Shiryu, era o que eu temia. Sem os seus guerreiros deuses, Odin está fraco, e está é uma grande oportunidade que seu rival esperava para ter a sua vingança. – dizia o velho mestre com sua calejada voz.

– Oh não ! As profecias contam sobre isso... é o Ragnarok ! – Flea levava a mão ao peito, apertando suas roupas já encharcadas por causa da fina chuva que ainda caia em Rozan

– Ragnarok ?

– Sim, Shiryu. O Ragnarok é o fim dos tempos. O fim da Terra. – o mestre explicava, mas vendo que Flea explicaria melhor, deixou a loira continuar :

– Dizem as lendas que quando o rival de Odin se libertar, ele matará Baldor e a guerra começará. Haverá neve nunca vista antes, cobrindo a Terra inteira. Os Deuses lutarão entre si. Haverá fogo, morte e destruição e todos os deuses morrerão.

– Shiryu, vá com Flea até o santuário e leve Athena até Asgard. Ela precisa falar com Hilda.

– Sim mestre.

_**Japão, Mansão Kido 1ª noite após a batalha contra Poseidon**_

Já é noite alta quando o vento abre a janela do quarto de Saori. Ela levanta e vai até a sacada.

Shun acorda assustado. Ele corre até o corredor, onde encontra Hyoga:

– Você também sentiu Shun ?

– Sim

– Veio do quarto da Saori.

Seiya também aparece.

– Seiya !

– Também senti, Hyoga.

Os três correm até lá, arrombam a porta e se deparam com um quarto vazio.

Eles correm até a sacada e vêem dois vultos enormes na névoa que cerca a mansão. Eram dois cavaleiros e deviam medir bem mais que 2 metros cada um. Hyoga e Seiya pulam da sacada e caem no jardim e o cavaleiro de cisne ordena:

– Parem ! Quem são vocês ?

Os dois vultos pararam e se viram. Não dava pra enxergar nada, a não ser a silhueta dos dois. Apenas dava para notar que um deles carregava um corpo nos ombros. Shun do alto da sacada percebe que é Saori.

O vulto que está carregando o corpo da deusa vira-se e vai embora, enquanto o outro fica parado encarando os dois cavaleiros de Athena. Nota-se o brilho vermelho nos seus olhos.

Hyoga e Seiya ficam em posição de ataque.

– Quem é você ? – pergunta Seiya

– Eu sou Sutur. E vocês devem ser os patéticos cavaleiros que deveriam proteger Athena ? Coitados... saibam que o mundo de vocês termina em 2 dias. O mestre irá mandar todos pra os domínios de Hell !

– Cale a boca ! Vou fazer você engolir essas palavras... TROVÃO AURORA.. ATAQUE !

– METEORO DE PÉGASUS !

Os dois cavaleiros de Athena correm na direção do gigante, mas incrivelmente os golpes são detidos com apenas uma mão do adversário:

"O que ! Não posso acreditar, ele bloqueou meu ataque com apenas uma mão ! Ele é mais forte do que eu imaginava"

– O que ? Não pode ser,...meus meteoros...

– Seus meteoros não são nada pra mim, e de onde eu venho seu gelo é apenas uma brisa refrescante... TOME ISSO ! TEMPESTADE FLAMEJANTE ! – lançou o gigante.

Ainda no alto da sacada Shun se preocupa com o amigo:

– HYOGA !

Uma onda de fogo cobriu o cavaleiro de cisne que caiu no chão desacordado.

– Patético ! - ironizou Sutur

Seiya, perplexo, estava parado com o olhar de incredulidade. Não conseguia mover um músculo :

"Não acredito, o golpe dele passou do meu lado, atingiu o Hyoga e eu nem vi !"

Shun desce para ajudar Hyoga.

– Tenho mais o que fazer, não posso fica aqui perdendo tempo com vocês. – dizia o gigante já virando as costas e indo embora, quando ouviu uma voz :

- Espere, ainda não acabou !

Era Hyoga se levantando e ficando em posição de ataque. Shun, ao seu lado também fica em posição. Seiya sai do transe e também o acompanha.

Sutor os encara :

– Vocês são meros cavaleiros de bronze, sem suas armaduras e cansados de uma batalha, acham que tem alguma chance contra nós, os Guerreiros Gigantes ?

– Guerreiros Gigantes ! – diz Shun em voz baixa

– Tudo bem, Hyoga ? – pergunta Seiya sem desviar os olhos do inimigo

– Eu estou bem. Apressem-se. O outro gigante levou Saori, vão atrás dele. Eu cuido dele.

– Mas, Hyoga...

– VÃO LOGO, O QUE VOCÊS ESTÃO ESPERANDO !

– Está bem, encontraremos você depois.

Seiya e Shun correm em direção de onde o outro gigante tinha ido.

– Chega de besteiras, cavaleiro. Você vai para o inferno agora. Vai sentir o poder das minhas chamas.

– É o que veremos...

Hyoga corre em direção ao gigante que fica parado esperando o ataque. Hyoga pula e chuta uma voadora, que o inimigo evita pulando para traz. O gigante nem tem tempo para pensar porque Hyoga desfere uma seqüência de socos, todos defendidos pelo cavaleiro inimigo.

"Ele está mais rápido" – pensava Sutur

Hyoga dá um soco mais forte que obriga o gigante a defender com as duas mãos. Isto faz o enorme guerreiro ser arrastado para trás. Assim que ele olha para Hyoga, ele já está na posição do Execução Aurora. Hyoga eleva seu cosmo e dispara :

- EXECUÇÃO AURORA !

O gigante também ataca :

– TEMPESTADE FLAMEJANTE !

A onda de fogo novamente encobriu Hyoga e o seu vento congelante, levando o guerreiro de Athena a nocaute.

– Tão fácil quanto...ãh...o que é isso ? - "Minha armadura está congelada ! Maldito cavaleiro ! Mesmo eu o derrotando não consegui ver o seu golpe me atingir. Se não fosse pela proteção da minha armadura eu poderia ter morrido."

Virou-se e partiu.

_**Grécia, Santuário Sagrado 1ª noite após a batalha de Poseidon**_

Oito figuras, vestidas com um manto branco, estão no pé das escadas das 12 casas. Envolta das figuras, e somente envolta delas, está nevando.

Elas então começam a subir as escadarias.

Mú está sentado na porta da casa de Áries. De repente ele começa a sentir frio e em sua mão cai um floco de neve.

Na frente dele surgem das escadarias oito figuras cobertas com mantos brancos. Podia-se perceber que nevava ao redor delas. Uma delas, provavelmente a líder, avança um passo e diz :

– Mú, cavaleiro de Áries ?

Mú se levantou e respondeu :

– Sim, sou eu. Quem são vocês ?

– Somos aquelas que levaram tua alma. – E falando isso elas retiraram as capas.

Mú viu então oito belas mulheres, trajando armaduras brancas. Ele nunca tinha visto tais armaduras antes.

– Somos as Valkírias de Odin, e viemos buscar Athena.

"Valkirias de Odin ?"

– Morra Mú !

As oito mulheres correm ao mesmo tempo e atacam o cavaleiro de Áries, que nada pode fazer para evitar os golpes.

As misteriosas mulheres partem em direção à próxima casa deixando um rastro de neve e gelo, enquanto Mú fica em pé, parado. Antes de seu corpo cair no chão, um sorriso se mostra no seu rosto.

Quando Aldebaran percebeu que o cosmo de Mú desapareceu já era tarde. O frio e a neve já estavam em sua casa zodiacal e ele já estava sofrendo os ataques das valkírias. Assim como Mú, seu corpo caiu já sem vida, no rastro de neve deixado pelas guerreiras.

Quando Aiolia viu Shaka e Milo em sua casa, ele ficou mais confuso do que já estava. Sentiu os cosmos de Mú e Aldebaran se extinguirem, mas não sentiu a presença de nenhum cosmo maligno :

– O que está acontecendo aqui ? O que vocês estão fazendo aqui e por que não sinto o cosmo que atacou Mú e Aldebaran ?

– Acalme-se, Aiolia. Shaka já me explicou tudo. São as valkirias. – Milo tentou acalmá-lo, mas a mera menção da palavra valkirias fez Aiolia ficar mais confuso. Shaka tenta explicar :

– Contam as lendas que as valkírias são as servas de Odin que levam a alma dos guerreiros mortos em combate para o Vahalla, o palácio de Odin.

Aiolia continuou sem entender. Ia fazer outra pergunta quando notou as oito mulheres entrando em sua casa. Shaka disse :

– Nós estávamos esperando por vocês.

As valkirias fecharam os olhos, uma lágrima cai no chão.

– Ora, vou acabar com todas vocês. RELÂMPAGO DE PLA... – e dizendo isso Aiolia se prepara para atacar, mas tem o seu braço seguro por Shaka.

– Mas...Shaka...

Então elas abrem os olhos e atacam e os três cavaleiros.

**_Lugar desconhecido 1ª noite após a batalha de Poseidon_**

Em um lugar escuro, iluminado por algumas poucas velas, só é possível ver metade do rosto de três cavaleiros. Eles estavam ajoelhados, enquanto uma figura sentava no trono à frente deles :

– Ótimo, as valkírias já mataram os cavaleiros dourados. Agora, só preciso do corpo de Athena aqui.

– Senhor, soubemos que Athena não estava no santuário. Mas os gigantes já cuidaram disso – disse um dos cavaleiros ajoelhados

– Ótimo, logo Angraboda voltará, e reinaremos na Terra. Odin não será páreo para o meu poder agora. – Dizia a sinistra figura.

– Senhor, o que faremos com os outros cavaleiros de Athena ? Lembre-se que foram eles que mataram Ziegrified e os outros. – perguntava outro dos cavaleiros ajoelhados

– Esses cinco incômodos cavaleiros terão o que merecem. Eles verão a derrota de Athena e depois sofrerão pela eternidade. Hahahaha...HAHAHAHAHAHA... – a sarcástica risada ecoava por toda a escuridão.

**_Grécia, perto do Santuário Sagrado manhã do 1º dia do prazo_**

Shiryu (já vestindo sua armadura) está correndo levando Flea nos braços. De repente ele pressente algo e para :

– O que... mas isto é... é impossível !

– Shiryu ! Shiryu, algum problema ?

– Espero que eu esteja enganado, Flea. Veremos quando chegarmos ao Santuário.

E continuaram a correr.

**_Japão Ruas de Tóquio manhã do 1º dia do prazo_**

(Obs.: Seiya e Shun estão sem armadura)

Seiya e Shun correm pelas ruas de Tóquio atrás do gigante.

De repente eles param :

- Ah ! Seiya sentiu isso ?

– Sim Shun, mas... não pode ser !

**_Grécia, Santuário Sagrado manhã do 1º dia do prazo_**

Shiryu e Flea chegam no santuário. Já está quase amanhecendo quando eles encontram as 12 casas vazias.

– Estranho, não há nenhum cosmo nas 12 casas ? – dizia Shiryu enquanto colocava Flea no chão.

– Isso mesmo... não faz muito tempo que eles desapareceram e não senti nenhum cosmo agressivo por aqui. – disse Marin saindo das sombras e se aproximando de Shiryu:

– Marin ! Mas o que aconteceu ?

Shina aparece e pula até onde o dragão, Marin e Flea estão.:

– Eles morreram.

– Do que está falando Shina ? – pergunta apreensiva a amazona de águia.

– ... – sem falar uma palavra, a guerreira de ofiuco apenas abaixa a cabeça.

– Não ! Não pode ser. Eu senti seus cosmos se extinguirem, mas... mas eu ainda não acredito, não posso acreditar. – lamentava-se Shiryu enquanto Shina continuava tentando conter as lágrimas que o dragão e Marin já derramavam:

– E não teve nenhum sinal de luta. Também não registramos nenhum cosmo hostil por aqui antes da morte dos cavaleiros.

Shiryu fica apreensivo.

– E Athena ?

– Ela não estava aqui.

**_Japão, Ruas de Tóquio manhã do 1º dia do prazo_**

– Vamos Shun ! Temos que pegá-lo.

– Seiya, ele é bem mais rápido do que a gente.

Os dois perseguem o gigante até um pequeno bosque. Ao chegar numa pequena clareira Seiya e Shun param. Não ouvem sinal algum.

– Pra onde ele foi ?

– Acho que o perdemos.

– Mas que droga, Shun.

De repente os raios do sol, que começava a nascer, pararam de brilhar e começou cair uma neve fina. Seiya e Shun ficam em posição e vêem vários vultos passando ao redor deles.

– Seiya, o que é isso ?

– Também não sei, mas tome cuidado, Shun.

Os olhos de Seiya percorriam os vultos, que continuavam rodeando os dois cavaleiros. De repente, cinco vultos negros partem pra cima de Seiya, com socos. Seiya vai se desviando e defendendo, mas isso faz com que o cavaleiro ande para trás.

– Seiya ! – Shun nem tem tempo de ajudar Seiya, pois é atacado por cinco vultos também. Shun também só consegue se defender, sem ter tempo de atacar.

Até que os vultos conseguem acertar um golpe que manda os dois cavaleiros pro chão. Os vultos param na frente dos dois cavaleiros e consegue-se ver as suas armaduras negras e opacas.

Seiya, caído no chão começa a se levantar com dificuldades. Shun também.

– Quem são vocês ? – perguntou pégasus.

– Somos os bravos soldados de Hell ! Preparem – se para MORREEEEER ! AAAAAHHHH !

"Hell. É a segunda vez que eu ouço esse nome hoje."

Provavelmente Seiya e Shun defenderiam com facilidade o ataque dos fracos soldados, mas um brilho de fogo vindo de trás dos guerreiros e uma voz conhecida foram mais rápidos :

– AVE FÊNIX !

A onda de fogo do golpe de Ikki encobriu de surpresa os dez soldados.

Shun se emociona ao ver seu irmão:

– IKKI !

– Você está bem Shun ? Seiya !

– Estamos bem sim.

– Que bom que você voltou, meu irmão.

Ikki olha pra Shun, e numa fração de segundos ergue o punho e ataca o irmão.

– MORRA !

– Ah... IKKI NÃO ! – se apavora Shun

Seiya, assustado, nada consegue fazer.

**_Japão, Mansão Kido manhã do 1º dia do prazo_**

Hyoga acorda em uma cama. Ele olha a volta e percebe que está dentro da mansão Kido. Kiki e Tatsume estão do seu lado.

– O que... o que aconteceu ?

Tatsume lhe explica que a senhorita Kido, Seiya e Shun desapareceram, enquanto que Kiki lhe conta que Mú, Aldebaran, Aiolia, Shaka e Milo morreram e ele, Hyoga, foi encontrado caído no jardim, com a roupa toda queimada.

– Sim, eu lembro. Vimos duas criaturas seqüestrando Saori. Lembro que uma delas disse que eles eram Guerreiros Gigantes. Eu lutei contra um deles, mas...fui derrotado. Ele era muito forte.

Hyoga tenta se levantar, põe a mão no peito e vê que está enfaixado.

– Você não pode sair daqui...está muito ferido. – Adverte Kiki, mas Hyoga o convence :

– Não posso ficar parado aqui dentro, enquanto meus amigos estão lutando. Kiki, traga-me a minha armadura, por favor.

Kiki nada pode fazer :

– Está bem. – dizia enquanto trazia a grande caixa.

Hyoga abre e veste sua armadura. Ele se encaminhava para a saída quando vê um rosto angelical e familiar:

– Flea...

– Hyoga...

Hyoga estava tão entretido com Flea que só reparou em Shiryu quando este lhe falou :

– Hyoga. Nós temos algo importante pra falar.

**_Lugar desconhecido manhã do 1º dia do prazo_**

– Onde... onde estamos ? – dizia Aiolia enquanto se levantava. Ao seu lado Aldebaran e Milo também se levantavam. Mú e Shaka já estavam de pé.

– Provavelmente em outra dimensão, onde nossos cosmos não podem ser detectados.

– Sim, mas para onde, Mú ? – perguntava Milo

– Eu...eu não sei. Foi tudo muito rápido, não deu para perceber. Só sei que nossos corpos foram transportados para essa dimensão.

De repente, uma voz interrompe. Era Shaka:

– Não Mú. Nossos corpos ainda estão nas casas. Apenas as nossas almas foram transportadas.

Aldebaran e Milo também não estavam entendendo, mas foi o leão que perguntou :

– Explique-se direito Shaka.

– As lendas dizem que as Valkirias transportam as almas dos guerreiros mortos para o Vahalla, o palácio de Odin. Essas Valkirias não tem a permissão de Odin para matar ninguém, nem tão pouco teletransportar um corpo para o Vahalla. Não está claro na cabeça de vocês ?

Aldebaram, Aiolia, Milo e até Mú se entreolharam com cara de dúvida, e Shaka continuou

– Alguém queria a nossa morte...

– Isso a gente sabe, mas... – disse Aiolia interrompendo Shaka, mas logo foi cortado pelo próprio Shaka, que continuava falando sem se importar com a interrupção do irmão de Aiolos :

– ...Mas não queria que morrêssemos.

Aldebaram que até agora estava quieto falou :

– Shaka, continuo sem entender nada.

De repente, uma voz fala :

– Logo vocês vão entender

**_Japão, Mansão Kido manhã do 1º dia do prazo_**

Após ouvir a história de Flea e Shiryu, Hyoga diz:

– Mortos ! Mas...mas...isso não é possível.

– Hyoga, também não acreditei, mas infelizmente é verdade. Não podemos sentir os seus cosmos. Agora, somos só nós, A esperança da Terra está em nossas mãos.

– E o que estamos esperando, temos que buscar Saori. Vamos Shiryu. Vamos atrás de Seiya e Shun.

– Certo, vamos.

– Esperem. Seiya e Shun estão sem armaduras. Vocês devem levá-las a eles. – disse Kiki a Shiryu. Este lhe respondeu :

– Está bem. Vamos levá-las.

Enquanto pegam as armaduras, Hyoga falava com Flea.

- Flea. Temos tanto o que conversar.

- Hyoga. Nem um dia se passou sem que eu tenha me lembrado de você.

Shiryu interrompe dizendo que era preciso ir, e Hyoga sabia disso. O que os dois sentiam um pelo outro ainda ardia nos seus corações, mas o dever de salvar a Terra era mais importante naquela hora, e Hyoga sabia disso. Ele e Shiryu partem levando a armadura de Pégasus e Andrômeda.

**_Japão, Bosque manhã do 1º dia do prazo_**

O sangue jorra. O punho do fênix está cravado no peito de um dos soldados que vinha atacar Andrômeda pelas costas.

- Quem são vocês ? – perguntava Fênix com a mão ainda cravada no peito do inimigo.

- Não interessa. O importante é que fizemos nossa parte atrapalhando os cavaleiros de Athena. A senhorita Hell ficará feliz... hahahahaha...

Após as últimas palavras do soldado, Ikki pergunta bem ao seu estilo:

– Quem eram esses canalhas, Seiya ?

– Também não sabemos, Ikki. Eles disseram que eram soldados de Hell. Agora precisamos nos preocupar em saber para onde eles levaram a Saori.

Shiryu e Hyoga aparecem :

– Seiya ! Shun !

– Trouxemos a armadura de vocês dois !

– E também trouxemos notícias. Vamos ! Temos que voltar para a mansão.

**_Japão, Mansão Kido manhã do 1º dia do prazo_**

Com um soco na mesa Seiya tentava descontar sua raiva:

– Mortos ! Isso... isso é impossível ! Eles são os cavaleiros mais fortes que existem !

– Também não acredito ! Derrotados com apenas um golpe ! – dizia Shun com um olhar triste. O mesmo olhar triste que viu em Ikki, que encostado na janela olhava para fora.

Hyoga tentava trazer a luz da razão de volta a discussão :

– Infelizmente aconteceu e não podemos fazer nada. Athena foi raptada e agora, somos os únicos que podem salvá-la.

Ikki interrompeu seu silencio:

- Então temos que voltar para Asgard ?

Flea, triste como todos, falava numa voz fraca :

– Sim, provavelmente é para lá que aquele cavaleiro levou Athena.

– Flea, conte-nos o que sabe sobre ele ! – perguntava o dragão

– Loki é o maior rival de Odin. Dizem as lendas que ele sempre arquitetou planos para tomar o poder de Odin e povoar a terra com suas criaturas diabólicas. Uma vez Odin recorreu ajuda a Athena e os dois deuses conseguiram prender Loki em uma caverna. Loki jurou que mataria Athena e Odin, mas o grande senhor de Asgard disse que enquanto os dois estivessem na Terra, Loki nunca poderia sair de sua sentença. Mesmo assim, Odin advertiu Athena que quando Loki escapasse, seria o Ragnarok. Seria o fim dos tempos.

Já refeito, Seiya diz :

– Não podemos permitir que isto ocorra.

– Então vamos. Hilda nos espera.

**_Lugar desconhecido manhã do 1º dia do prazo_**

– Agora entendo a intenção das Valkirias... – disse Mú, terminando a frase com um ar pensativo.

Milo tentava explicar para ele mesmo:

– Deixa-me ver se eu entendi. O espírito de Odin ficou fraco quando você fez os guerreiros deuses lutarem...

– Ah se você soubesse o quanto eu me culpo por ter feito o que fiz... – interrompeu Hilda deixando as lágrimas caírem.

– Sabemos que aquela não era sua vontade. Você estava sendo controlada por Poseidon. – consolou Shaka.

Milo continuou:

– Bom, e depois disso Loki, o rival de Odin despertou, o prendeu em outra dimensão e usou suas valkirias para nos atacar, pois sabia que nós não detectaríamos a presença de seus cosmos.

– Sim, e então nós decidimos transportas suas almas para essa dimensão, que só as valkírias e Odin conhecem.

– Como assim nós...Hilda... você também é uma...

– Sim, Aiolia... sou uma valkíria.

– Olhem ! – aponta o poderoso guerreiro de touro.

Ele mostrava um corpo caído no chão com grossas correntes segurando os pulsos e as pernas.

Hilda se espanta:

– Ah ! ODIN !

Todos correram até o corpo que estava inerte no chão.

O cavaleiro de leão fica perplexo:

– Mas...mas é Odin !

Milo também deixa escapar uma expressão de espanto.

Hilda, que estava ajoelhada ao lado do seu senhor, chorava enquanto falava:

– Esse foi o motivo de termos trazido vocês para está dimensão. Segundo as lendas, Loki só sucumbirá diante de Odin e Athena juntos. Preciso que vocês fiquem aqui, para fortalecer Odin com seus poderosos cosmos dourados. Vocês farão isto ?

Os dourados se olham e Shaka diz :

– Sim. Por Athena ! – e começa a incendiar o seu cosmo.

– POR ATHENA ! – Mú, Aldebarn, Aiolia e Milo gritaram juntos e também começam a concentrar seus cosmos.

– Obrigada.

– Hilda ! – chamou Mú

– Sim ?

– Deixe um recado aos cavaleiros... – disse Aldebaran

– ... diga-os para que nunca desistam... – falou Aiolia

– ... diga-os para terem esperança e força... – completou Milo

- ... e que confiamos Athena em suas mãos. – terminou Shaka

– Pode deixar. Direi tudo isso. Adeus.

Hilda abriu uma grande porta branca e atravessou e depois disto, a porta se fechou.

**_Lugar desconhecido tarde do 1º dia do prazo_**

Loki estava sentado no seu trono. Ainda tinha ajoelhado aos seus pés os três cavaleiros.

De repente ele se levanta e diz:

– Chegou a hora. Mande chamar Ymir.

Um enorme cavaleiro vestindo uma reluzente armadura azul marinho entra na sala de Loki, se ajoelha diante o deus e diz:

– Mandou chamar, senhor ?

– Ymir, reúna os gigantes.

– Sim senhor

– Onde ela está ?

– Siga-me senhor. Sutur e Iet já voltaram.

– Ótimo. Vamos ! – Ordenou o deus aos três cavaleiros ajoelhados. Eles se levantaram fazendo agitar suas capas.

Loki seguiu Ymir até uma outra parte da caverna onde ele estava, sempre seguido por seus três fiéis cavaleiros.

Ao adentrar, Loki viu Saori deitada em uma mesa de madeira, presa com cinco argolas (uma em cada pulso, uma em cada tornozelo e outra no pescoço). Olhou depois os quatro gigantes que estavam com Athena. Ymir se apresentou na frente dos quatro e o deus disse:

– Excelente trabalho, gigantes.

Loki se dirige à Athena.

– ACORDE ATHENA !

Saori acorda assustada.

– Athena, mas que prazer tê-la aqui !

– Loki !

– Tem boa memória, Athena. Então deve se lembrar de tudo. Deve-se lembrar que um dia eu quase conquistei a Terra. Quase matei Odin. QUASE ! Se ele não tivesse tido a sua ajuda. – fez uma pequena pausa e continuou – Você também deve se lembrar de ter-me trancado aqui, nesta caverna, sofrendo por milênios.

– A sua ambição em exterminar a raça humana era terrível. Eu tive que zelar por justiça. – respondeu a deusa

– Cale-se Athena ! Você e essa sua mania de ajudar os humanos... o que eles tem ? Nada. São apenas insetos que comandamos com nossas mãos.

– Não ! As pessoas tem sentimentos. Elas querem ser felizes, elas querem amar. Amor. Esse é o principal sentimento humano, Loki. Sem amor não há vida. É o amor que faz as pessoas viverem.

– Pro inferno com os seus sentimentos baratos. Foi por isso que você deixou esses humanos te conquistarem. Eles te cegaram, Athena. Fizeram você ter pena deles. Fizeram você "sentir" algo por eles e agora te usam como querem.

– Você está enganado, Loki. Os sentimentos das pessoas é a coisa mais pura que existe.

– Athena, você é muito tola. Acreditando na pureza dos seres humanos. Os humanos estão todos corrompidos.

– Não Loki. Por mais difícil que pareça, eu tenho esperança nos humanos, Loki. Esperança. Mais um nobre sentimento humano. Amor e esperança caminham de mãos juntas, e é isso que me fortalece, que fortalece meus guerreiros e que fortalece a raça humana inteira. Isso funciona como um combustível, Loki. Como um combustível infinito que serve para queimar nossos cosmos até o inatingível. Guarde bem essas palavras : o amor e a esperança triunfarão e serão a sua ruína.

– É uma pena Athena. É uma pena que você não consiga enxergar o mundo como uma deusa deveria. Não me resta alternativa. Tenho que trazer uma deusa de verdade para o seu lugar. Uma deusa que confie em mim e nas minhas idéias. QUE SEJA FEITO !

Nesse momento as argolas começaram a brilhar e o corpo de Athena começou a subir.

– O que ! AAAAAAHHHHHHH

O corpo de Athena subiu e só parou quando suas costas encostaram na parede. Suas argolas foram presas por enormes cadeados presos na parede. Então o corpo da deusa ficou preso à parede pelos cinco arcos.

– Desculpe Athena, mas preciso da sua cosmo-energia para trazer Agraboda de volta, e essas argolas cuidarão disso. E vocês, gigantes, serão os responsáveis por guardar as chaves das argolas. – disse Loki entregando uma chave a cada gigante.

– Sim senhor – disse Ymir, o líder dos gigantes

– Quero que você procure aqueles cavaleiros e os traga aqui, quero que eles morram vendo Athena sofrer. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Os cinco gigantes saíram como raios enquanto ainda ouviam a risada macabra ecoar na caverna.

De repente a caverna começou a tremer e o que estava por baixo da terra, começou a subir e um enorme castelo azul marinho começou a se formar.

**_Asgard noite do 1º dia do prazo_**

O sol já tinha se posto, quando o Seiya, Shiryu, Shun, Hyoga, Ikki, Kiki e Flea chegaram a Asgard. Eles estavam na suntuosa sala principal do palácio Valhalla quando Hilda apareceu.

– Hilda – Disse Flea enquanto corria para abraçar a irmã.

– Finalmente você voltou. – disse olhando para a irmã. Depois pousou seus olhos sobre os cavaleiros e suas brilhantes armaduras – Ainda bem que vocês vieram.

Hilda soltou-se do abraço da irmã foi em direção dos cavaleiros.

– Primeiro, gostaria de, mais uma vez pedir desculpas por ter feito vocês lutarem.

– Tudo bem, você estava sendo controlada. – disse Seiya

– É que ainda me sinto culpada.

– Não se sinta assim. Poseidon já está preso com o selo de Athena outra vez. – consolou Shun

– Cavaleiros. Loki despertou. Ele conseguiu tirar Odin do caminho e agora atenta contra a vida de Athena. Somente reunindo o poder de Athena e Odin será possível mandar Loki mais uma vez para o seu cárcere. Cavaleiros, nunca desistam, tenha esperança e força, pois confiamos Athena em suas mãos.

Por um momento os cinco viram os rostos de Mú, Aldebaran, Aiolia, Shaka e Milo atrás de Hilda.

Hilda continuava falando:

– Nas eras mitológicas o castelo de Loki costumava ficar depois das tundras, ao norte, entre as montanhas e o rio.

Flea, que não estava na sala, voltou trazendo um pergaminho enrolado. Hilda a olhou e falou :

- Ah claro ! Tinha esquecido do mapa. Obrigada Flea.

A representante de Odin na Terra abriu cuidadosamente o amarelado pergaminho em cima da mesinha e mostrou um ponto:

- Aqui ! Entre esse rio e essas montanhas, na frente nessa floresta de pinheiros... é aqui aonde vocês devem ir.

– Vamos, não temos tempo a perder. – Disse o cavaleiro de pégasus.

- Espere Seiya – disse Shun – Preciso perguntar para Hilda sobre os Guerreiros Gigantes.

Ao ouvir isso Hilda empalideceu e disse numa voz assustada :

- Nos tempos mitológicos, os Guerreiros Gigantes eram imbatíveis, nada podia detê-los, nada exceto o poderoso Mjollnir, o martelo de Thor.

- E onde podemos consegui-lo ? – pergunta Shiryu.

- Não podem

Os cavaleiros se espantaram e Seiya tomou a palavra :

- Mas Hilda ? Como não podemos ? Nós precisamos.

- Somente os merecedores podem empunhar o Mjollnir. – disse Flea - E até hoje, nenhum guerreiro conseguiu. Você pode tentar. O Mjollnir fica nessas cavernas aqui. – completou apontando para um lugar no mapa.

- Seiya, você e Kiki vão atrás do Mjollnir. Enquanto isso nós vamos até o castelo. – disse Ikki num tom autoritário – Agora vamos !

Os cinco guerreiros saíram do palácio de Hilda, seguidos por Kiki. A neve caía forte. Seiya olha para os amigos :

- Vou conseguir esse martelo de qualquer jeito ! Nos encontramos no castelo de Loki. Vamos Kiki.

- Confiamos em você, Seiya.

Seiya partiu levando o pequeno aprendiz de Mú.

- Vamos nos separar. Eu e Shun iremos por ali e vocês dois vão por lá.

- Certo – responderam Hyoga e Shiryu juntos.

Os quatro cavaleiros partiam como raios, cortando os ventos gelados de Asgard, partindo rumo ao castelo de Loki.

**Fim da primeira parte**

**NOTAS:**

Galera essa é a minha primeira fic. Espero que tenha ficado boa.

Para quem não conhece muito de mitologia nórdica aqui vão algumas explicações.:

**Ragnarok :** Segundo a mitologia Nórdica, acontecerá o fim dos tempos. Uma grande batalha entre os deuses. Essa batalha significa o renascimento de uma nova era, pois após a morte de quase todos os deuses, os que sobrarão, reconstruirão a Terra e tudo voltará a ser como era.

**Baldor: **Deus do panteão nórdico. Dizem as lendas que o Ragnarok começará com a sua morte.

**Gigantes: **Os gigantes eram os grandes inimigos dos deuses nórdicos. Moravam em Utgard.

**Valkírias: **Eram as servas de Odin. Amazonas dotadas de poderes para trazer as almas dos que morressem lutando para o Valhala.

**Valhala: **O palácio de Odin em Asgard. Onde ficavam as almas dos guerreiros mortos em combate, esperando para combater de novo no Ragnarok.

**Angraboda:** Giganta mulher de Loki que lhe deu três filhos : O lobo Fenrir, a serpente Jormugand e a dona do inferno Hell.

**Ymir e Sutur:** Nome de dois gigantes, inimigos dos deuses.

**Mjollnir: **Martelo encantado de Thor, o deus do trovão.


End file.
